Eleanor Jacqueline
Eleanor Jacqueline (formerly Sadie) is the tritagonist in the Disney's Weird World franchise. She is voiced by Kristin Scott Thomas. Background Official Bio "George's artless but caring and supportive mother, who is willing to give up all the energy inside her to find her son and hopefully reveal a big secret to him." Development Personality As expected from a mother, she's very caring and supportive towards her son George and is always willing to do the best she can for him. However, one of her main weaknesses is she is gullible and artless, but often likes to pretend she's smarter than she actually is. As Sadie, the former Double E's leader, she was much tougher and braver, despite her lack of great intelligence. But she relied mainly on her guts, wit and a caring persona to lead the others through missions. Physical appearance Eleanor, just like her son George, is a Humanoid Bombhead with black skin all over her body, except her head, which is a grey bomb on top of an indigo collar on her body. Unlike George however, her head is very old and unlikely to blow up. Even if it did, she'd still have spares. She, she has blue eyes, pink lips and dark purple eyeshadow. Originally known as Sadie, she had rose gold hair, but currently has brown hair. Regardless, she always has a fuse sticking out of the top, just like George. Her current outfit consists of a mint green shirt with yellow outlining, red trousers and purple boots. And she wears a gold ring on her finger and a gold and Oxford blue Unisex Ice Watch. Originally as Sadie, she wore a light pink cap and dress, bright pink leather jacket, rose gold bracelets and purple Nike trainers. Appearances ''Weird World Weird World 2 Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Sadie.png|Sadie Trivia *She was the original leader of The Extraordinary Eight. **She gave that title to Stephanie many years later. *As revealed in the first film, her original name was Sadie, but changed it to Eleanor after arriving in Rainbow City. *She lost her powers and immortality during a battle with King Axecutioner thanks to a powerful explosion, causing her to leave the team, who thought she was killed during the explosion. **She regained them during the final battle in The Weird World 4nale (Part 2). *She isn't very bright and sometimes likes to pretend she's very smart. *For a while, Eleanor was considered by many to be bisexual, but in the episode Life of Time, revealed she faked her bisexuality. *She first arrived in Rainbow City a few months after the loss of her powers. *After loosing her husband and while George was a child, she would often drink and at times beat up George while drunk, but as time went by, she has since stopped drinking altogether. **This may have caused George to start drinking as well, until the episode Whips and Jingles when he gave up. **This is also the reason why George hates the song Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac, because it was the one song Eleanor could get her anger out when she heard it. *She died in the episode Death Comes to Call due to cardiac arrest, but two episodes later, in the episode Life of Time, she was revived thanks to Stephanie reversing back to the start of Season 4, causing all events up to her death to have happened and she never got ill and died. *The revealing of Eleanor to be Sadie has been considered one of the biggest and best plot twists in animation history. *The character was acclaimed for her personality, backstory, Kristin Scott Thomas' performance of her and connection with the other main characters, plus actions she's done throughout the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Tritagonists Category:Weird World Category:Weird World Characters Category:English characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Animated Characters Category:Leader Category:Those brought back to life Category:Wise characters Category:Widows/widowers Category:Immortal Category:Parents Category:Disney characters Category:British characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Characters Category:Pisces